


Notes

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Neighbours, Notes, Texting, just something cute I wrote last night, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader and Tom have a really unique way of getting to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one last night and thougth that you might like it. I would be very happy about comments, kudos and else. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr, too: [multifandomwatson](http://multifandomwatson.tumblr.com)

You slammed the door to your flat shut behind you and let your bag glide from your shoulders to the ground. It had been a rather stressful day and you just wanted to curl up on your couch, watch some crap telly and relax.

You turned on the electric kettle and opened your cupboard to choose a tea flavour. You chose Earl Grey and put the teabag in your favourite mug. Then you poured the hot water into it and carried the mug into your bedroom where you placed it on your bedside table, while you took off your shirt and pants and went to your dresser to grab some sweatpants and one of your big, comfortable shirts.

Just when you turned around while taking off your bra, because god, you had waited the whole day to get rid of this damn thing, you saw someone looking at you.

At the window across the street was a guy, standing there and looking at you with a slightly shocked and surprised expression. And you were half naked. Actually only in your knickers and just about to take off your bra.

'Shit', you exclaimed and dived to the wooden floor of your bedroom so that he couldn't see you anymore. You crawled the way into the living room and put on your clothes there before sitting down on the couch, wanting to die in embarrassment.

Why hadn't you thought about the fact that somebody could see you when you would take off your clothes right in front of the window. To be fair, it had never happened before and although you had known, somewhere in the back of your mind, that somebody, in fact, lived in the flat across yours, you'd never seen him before.

Maybe he was that kind of guy that travelled a lot and wasn't home in months.

Well, he certainly was home now and he had seen you nearly completely undressed.

You recognized with horror that you had forgotten your tea in your bedroom but you really didn't want to go back into the room. At least not right now.

You pulled your legs to your chest and put a blanket over you and grabbed the remote to turn on the tv. The tea wasn't that important after all.

When you returned to your bedroom a few hours later, when you figured it was save again, you quickly closed the curtains and peeked through the gap between them. The light across the street was turned off.

You exhaled in relief but you somehow felt a bit unsatisfied aswell. You had hoped that you could see a bit more of the guy but it seemed like he had gone out or was already asleep.

 

The next morning you opened the curtains again (only after getting fully dressed this time) and looked across the street, hoping that you maybe would see the guy now, when you saw something that made your heart jump a little.

There was a sheet of paper sticking on the window with ' _Sorry for seeing u (half) naked_ _'_ written on it. That was quite cute. You smiled a bit and grabbed a sharpie and a sheet of paper.

_'_ _It's okay. It's kinda my fault, I guess_ _'_ , you wrote on it in big, capital letters and put it on your window before you headed off to work.

During the whole day your thoughts always wandered back to the note and your neighbour. You really wished you had seen more of him yesterday.

When you came home today you directly went into your bedroom to see if he had answered yet. And there was indeed a new note sticking on the window.

_'But I have to say, u r really beautiful'_

You blushed slightly and quickly scribbled an answer.

_'Thanks. I wish I could say the same about u'_

After you had placed the note on your window you went to the living room and started to work on some stuff you had brought home with you since you weren't really able to concentrate earlier that day.

You returned to your bedroom a few hours later when it was already dark and although you looked out of your window you couldn't see whether he had answered already or not because there wasn't enough light.

You crawled into your bed and lay awake for some time until you finally fell asleep.

 

You eagerly jumped out of your bed the next morning to see if he had answered and your heart jumped a little when you saw a new written note for you.

_'What keeps u from it?'_

You chuckled and hurried to write an answer before heading off to work.

_'Because I haven't seen u'_

When you saw what he had answered when you came home that afternoon you nearly had a small heart attack.

_'We should definitely change that'_ stood there and a phone number scribbled under it. His fucking phone number! 

You barely knew that guy, just through a few notes you two had exchanged via your windows, but it somehow still felt really good to type his number into your mobile phone. But the really hard work was to decide what you should write him. You figured that it would be the best to write him just a short message.

_'Hi'_ , you typed into the message box and hit the send button. You stared at your phone a few seconds before you put it aside and tried not to think about it. 

But you couldn't. You waited eagerly for an answer and already thought you had sent it to the wrong number, when your phone chimed about half an hour later. You nearly jumped at it and quickly typed in your pin to read his message. 

_'Hello, darling. Sorry again for for seeing you the other day.'_

Oh wow, he really was such a sweetie. And he had called you darling. He already seemed like a really nice guy. 

_'Again, it's okay. I should have thought about my neighbours. The name's Y/N, by the way.'_

You smiled and typed your answer before you put your phone aside. You read his answer later that evening when you went to bed and had a last look at your phone. 

_'Nice to meet you, Y/N. I'm Tom.'_

 

The next few days you continued texting back and forth. You caught yourself eagerly waiting for the response and glancing at your phone every five seconds. You felt like a teenager again that had a crush on some guy. 

You were sitting on your bed when you heard your mobile chime. You quickly grabbed it and read the message. 

_'Look outside your window – Tom x'_

You frowned a little and walked towards your window. A wide grin spread across your face when you saw him at his window. He had light brown or blonde hair and was definitely not bad looking, as far as your could see from your position.

He was smiling at you and holding up a note. 

_'Coffee? x'_

You nodded, still grinning like an idiot, and typed your answer into your phone to be sure that he really got it. 

_'Would love to. x'  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this one or should it be a stand-alone thing?


End file.
